My Happy Ending
by Ilam Chic
Summary: The story of Eli and his ex girlfriend Julia. Rated T just to be safe. I just did the preface and if I get reviews I'll post the first chapters. I'm open to suggestions on how to start the new chapter as well.  Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi:D
1. Prologue

Preface

_As I showed Clare **that** street, my mind couldn't help but go back to the memories of that night. The night my love, my beautiful Julia had been torn away from me. I'd never forgiven who had hit her, hell I hadn't forgiven myself for saying the things I did._

_That's the past; though it's over I can't help but think about it every single day. I can't cry in front of Clare, not now. I can't let her see me-Elijah Goldsworthy-weak. Even now as we sit here in silence, me staring out the front window, her staring out at the passenger window. She's trying her hardest not to look at me, but I'm not stupid. I can see her beautiful blue eyes glance over at me for even half a second._

"_Oh, I get it. This is the part where you ditch me and I have to find my own way back home. This is gonna be the funniest joke ever, you're messed up Eli." Clare said, her voice thick. The fact that'd she'd think I'd do that only made me feel worse. Had I really been so awful to her?_

"_You're right, I am." At the last two words I finally looked at her. "I can't just be friends with you Clare, I like you too much. But I can't be with you, I don't __**deserve **__to. It's just-" I stopped, I didn't want to tell her about Julia… but I knew I had to. She looked at me expectantly._

"_This is where I killed my girlfriend." There it was out in the open._

"_E-excuse me?" She stammered. There was no going back now._

"_Last year we had a fight, it got messy. I said things I shouldn't have. She was really upset. Took off on her bike in the night, got hit by a car." Just talking about it reopened deep scars that had never fully healed._

"_I am so sorry." Clare breathed._

"_Just like that, the closest person in my life… gone, because of me." All of it was entirely my fault. I'd never forgiven myself and I never would._

"_I had no idea."_

"_It's not fair, why should I get to be happy?"_


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 1**

**Eli POV**

First day of school, it'd be like all the others. The teachers would introduce themselves then hand out some stupid project on 'who we are'. It really was stupid; some made you write a paper-which I could do easily-and some made you do a collage with pictures of people who meant something to you. I wasn't into the whole collage thing, it wasn't my style.

As I walked in, I couldn't help but notice _her._ She was new, I was sure of it. I hadn't ever seen her around here before. She had dark brunette hair down a little past her shoulders and she was hanging around with _my_ best friends.

"ELI!" Kam and Tony shouted as they waved me over. I sighed to myself as I went over.

"Who's this?" I asked as the girl and I exchanged looks. She was gorgeous.

"This is Julia Clark. She just moved here from America." Kam said. He was a quiet kid, nothing too special at first glance for most people. When you got to know him he was awesome.

"I can talk you know." She said and rolled her eyes. "Hi Eli."

"Hi." Hi? That was the best I could do? I was so lame.

"So Tony was just showing us his Nicolas Cage impersonation." She said and looked a very red faced Tony.

"Nooo I can't right now." He said and blushed deeper.

"Aw c'mon Tony! You're so lame." Kam said and smacked him on the back.

"Please Tony?" Julia asked. I noticed she had crystal blue eyes as she begged. Luckily for Tony, first bell rang.

"Hey, we can meet up at lunch to exchange schedules?" I asked as people started plowing towards us.

"Yah sure sure Eli. Oh, and show Julia where her first class is, we've gotta go… uh… bye!" Tony said and dragged Kam away. "IT'S A STAMPEDE!" He shouted as they ran into the school.

"Well, they're… fun." Julia said as we walked inside.

"You should see them when Star Wars comes on TV for a whole weekend." I replied. She giggled.

"I should join them, would you be there as well?" She asked a little flirtatiously.

"Nah, Star Wars isn't my thing." I replied and smirked.

"Well what is?"

"I'll let you figure that out." I opened the door of her class. She rolled her eyes at me and walked in. I went to my class in silence.

**Julia POV**

That Eli kid was just so… frustrating! First he's sweet and funny then he just goes off without even a word for goodbye! At least I have lunch in a couple hours. Hopefully he does too. Then maybe I can make another attempt at figuring him out. Admittedly, he was cute. But his annoyingness kind of ruined the cuteness.

After the teacher introduced me, he gave me a seat and sat me down.

"Have you met any new friends?" An annoyingly stereotypical blonde girl asked beside me. Her red headed friend turned all the way around in her seat to face me.

"Um, yeah I have actually. I don't see how it's any of your business though." I replied.

"Actually, since you're the new girl it is our business. See, we're kind of the welcoming committee for girls around here." The blonde said a little snottily.

"So for future reference, I'm Erin and that's Breanna. We hope you'll sit with at lunch." The red head-Erin-said.

"Thanks for the 'welcome' but I have my own arrangements. I guess I'm a hot commodity." I replied. They glared at me for a full second until the teacher barked an order to pass construction paper out to everyone. They unhappily obliged.

My first day of school in this new country was starting to suck.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 2**

**Eli POV**

The bell rang after third period as quickly as it had come at the beginning of the class. I hurried down to lunch to find Julia, Kam, and Tony already sitting outside.

"Dude Eli she's a genius!" Tony exclaimed as I sat down.

"Why? Because she can do your 'who am I' paper?" I asked sarcastically. I wasn't always like this; today was just irritatingly similar to last year's first day.

"Actually, no not exactly. I figured I'd help him write it." She replied a little coldly. Who peed in her Cheerios? Kam was writing furiously in his notebook, probably writing the same essay as he and Tony did last year.

"So which did you get? The collage or the essay?" I asked Julia.

"Both. I'm supposed to act something out in drama too." She answered not even looking up from her sketch book. She bit her lip in curiosity.

"Whatcha workin' on?" I asked trying to peer over her book. WHAM! She smacked me over the head with it. "Ow! What was that for?" I demanded while sitting back a safe distance.

"No peeking until I'm done!" She giggled.

"Oh that's funny?" I asked and grinned evilly at her. She put the sketch book down carefully by her stuff then gave me a look that definitely challenged me to try it. I reached over for the book and got slapped, again. She giggled again.

"You're hilarious." I muttered.

"I know I am, so anyways can you explain to me what your style is now?" She asked.

"Oh, sweet naïve Julia that'll come with time. It even took _us_ his bestest friends awhile to figure that out." Tony said and play punched my shoulder.

"Maybe she'll get lucky one of these days." I said without taking my eyes away from her. Her lips slowly pulled up in a smile and she blushed a little. I actually smiled back; I couldn't help it, her smile was contagious.

"Yo, guys quit eye flirting and get up. Time to go." Kam said as he and Tony waited exasperatedly.

"Oh, sorry." Julia said and blushed again. I smirked as I helped her get her stuff.

"What class do you have next?" I asked as we both just stood there. Tony and Kam got bored and left; I swear those two got more and more ridiculous each day.

"English." She replied.

"Me too." I smiled again. We walked to class together in a pleasant silence, not awkward or anything. I was really into this girl so far and I could tell she liked me too.

**Julia POV**

God could I have been any more spastic? I couldn't stop blushing and giggling like an idiot around him. It's not like I can help myself though, his eyes… they're the best shade of green, my new favorite. God I'm such a nerd.

We got to our next class and sat together. I groaned internally as Erin and Breanna sauntered in and sat close to us.

"So _Julia,_ this is the new friend?" Breanna asked and giggled with Erin.

"Yep." I replied and stared straight ahead.

"Huh." She said and turned around. I knew at once they were up to something. I knew from the second I had the unfortunate luck of meeting them. I just hoped nothing bad would come of it.


	4. Carried Away

**Chapter 3**

**Julia POV**

"So we're supposed to work on the project tonight right?" Eli asked as soon as the rest of class dispersed into their groups.

"That's tonight?" I asked. I couldn't believe the week had gone by so fast.

"You forgot again." Eli sighed. "How could you forget about _me_?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Things have been… hectic at home." I replied unwillingly.

"After class, do you wanna take off?" He asked with seriousness I hadn't seen in him before.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled. It'd only been a month since school started and already we were really close.

We discussed ideas on what to do for the project. We had to pick any love story at all, one we loved or one we hated. We were both at odds with our ideas-I wanted The Notebook, Eli wanted Gone with the Wind-I was determined to have my way.

"Why can't we do my idea?" I asked as the bell rang and we got our stuff together.

"Because that's dumb, everyone else is probly doing something like that." He replied as we walked out of the school together.

"Well I've never seen Gone with the Wind." I said. He sighed exasperatedly.

"We can do the Notebook, if you come up with which scene we do." He replied.

"Yes! Thank you!" I hugged him tightly for a second then let go. I blushed and looked down.

"We should uh, get going." He said and stuck his hands in his pockets. I nodded as we left the school.

**Eli POV**

Holy crap I can't believe she just did that. I can't believe I didn't hug her back. I'm an idiot. I agreed to her idea, I knew I would. She was so excited about it. At least she'd pick what we'd do.

"Well how about the part where they die together in the old person home?" She asked as we walked down towards the park.

"How 'bout no, I don't wanna be an old man." I replied.

"What about the part where she goes back to visit him and after they go out on the lake for the day then go back they confront each other then kiss?"

"Do you have this movie?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was saying it, but I had to watch it if we were going to get good marks on this assignment.

"You wanna watch it? Yeah I have it." She looked surprised.

"What? I wanna get good marks." And I wanna see if she cries.

"Pfft whatever." She replied and turned towards a bridge that went over the wide creek that spread through the little park. I laughed and followed her.

"I'm serious!"

"Eli you're full of crap!" She replied.

She giggled and shrieked when I grabbed her sides. She turned around and grabbed my hands. In the month that had passed I'd seen she was really uncoordinated. We went down the little arc and fell back. Unluckily enough we landed on a not very soft patch of concrete.

"Ow." She said and giggled.

"You're insane." I replied and sat up off of her.

"You're heavy." She said and sat up.

"Is your head okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. Neither of us seemed to notice we were holding hands until we both stood up. She looked down and smiled to herself then released mine. I liked how her hand felt perfect in mine.

"We should do the scene so we can film it." I said breaking the silence that was eerily all around us. She explained it to me.

"Sounds hot." I said when she finished.

"You would." She replied and rolled her eyes. "You should catch me."

"Huh?"

"When we do the presentation, you know…." She said like what she was hinting was the most obvious thing in the world. It was, I couldn't stop thinking about kissing her.

"You mean when I kiss you like this?" I didn't wait; I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. At first, she was shocked; then she kissed me back. We broke away after a minute or two, her face redder then I'd ever seen it.

"I-I should go. I'll give you the movie tomorrow, meet me here again at around two?" She stammered.

"See ya then."


	5. Official

**Chapter 4**

**Eli POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Julia from the time I got up Saturday morning until I was walking into the park. I couldn't wait until my 16th birthday to finally get a car. I looked around for her; at first I didn't see her. Then I saw her over in a pavilion, she was really upset. I went over and sat in front of her on the other side of the picnic table she was at.

"Julia what's wrong?" I asked. She lifted her head up and wiped the tears off her face, they still came cascading down.

"I just got into a fight with my family that's all, it's nothing." She replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"They're just so… over protective, all of them. My mom, my step dad, even my step brother! We aren't even really related and he is." She said angrily.

"Maybe they just like you too much." She smiled a little bit at me and took my hand.

"Who knows? About yesterday-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't exactly thinking and you looked kind of surprised."

"I was, but that doesn't mean I didn't like it." She smiled.

"Really?" I smiled hugely back.

"No, I'm lying." She replied and giggled.

"You're a terrible liar." I said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Wait," She said and turned away. "You have to make it official."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked a little too quickly.

"Cmon Eli, can't you do better then that?" Then I got an idea. I took her hand and walked her over to a big rock then got down on one knee. She giggled and covered her face with her hands.

"Julia, will you be my girlfriend officially?" I pulled a skull ring off my right hand and held it out to her.

"Hmmm, okay!" She said and as I slid the ring onto her finger I stood up and pulled her close to me, we leaned in and kissed each other.

"So what do we wanna do for our first official date?" I asked as we released each other.

"We could go watch The Notebook." She replied and led me over to her 'purse', which was really a blue plaid bag. "But at your place please?"

"Anything you want."

**Julia POV**

We walked to Eli's house holding hands and flirting. He sighed as we approached the house, no one was home.

"At least we'll be left alone." He muttered as he led me inside.

We set up camp in front of the large couch he had in the living room. He wouldn't let me do anything; he put the movie and sat down next to me. I moved in closer as he put his arms around me, I'd never felt safer.

"What's so special about this movie? I mean sure they're kinda star crossed, and Allie's parents hate Noah-" He ranted.

"Shut up and watch it and maybe you'll see." I said and cut him off with a kiss.

After that he watched a little here and there, and then would do something to distract me or say something sarcastic. I loved every distraction and sarcastic remark he made. Soon the movie ended and-as usual when I watch it-I cried. I heard Eli take in a quick breath and looked up, his eyes were watering.

"You're crying too!" I shouted and jumped up.

"What? No! No I've just got something in my eye!"

"Liar! How do you get something in _both _your eyes?" I asked.

"Like this." He said and went to get something from the kitchen. He didn't come back for a couple seconds so I went to investigate. As soon as I passed through the doorway to the kitchen I got hit with a powder. Flour.

"Eli!" I shouted and grabbed the sink hose. I turned it on and soaked him as he came over to me. He wrestled it away from me and sprayed it over my head. I shrieked and laughed as I tried to get it back.

"Noo stop!" I tried to turn and run, but instead I ended up slipping and taking Eli down with me. We laughed and sat up. Someone's throat cleared, we looked back.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Eli stood and helped me up.

"Sorry about the mess Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, it's kind of a long story." I blushed.

"As long as Eli cleans it up it's fine." Mrs. Goldsworthy replied.

I liked them already.


	6. Silent Betrayals

**Chapter 5**

**Julia POV**

As soon as I got to school I looked around for my two new best girl friends, Angelina and Avril. I met them over the summer when I moved here, Avril is my neighbor and Angelina lives across town.

"Guys guess what!" I exclaimed as I approached them. They looked up from Avril's iPod and looked me up and down. They zeroed in on Eli's ring that was on my ring finger.

"You're getting married? How pregnant are you?" Angelina said and took my hand to check out the ring.

"No… I have a boyfriend! Saturday we made it official. Then we went to his house…" Only Avril looked truly happy for me.

"Oh my God Julia, you're such a slut!" Angelina exclaimed. I glared at her.

"Who is it?" Avril asked.

"Me." Eli wrapped his arms around me and I smiled widely as I turned and kissed him. Angelina and Avril raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"_Him? _He's so _emo._" Avril said. Angelina was checking him out in a really creepy way.

"He's not emo, he's Eli." I muttered as Eli let go of me and took my hand. "Why does it matter to you two anyways?"

"It doesn't really, I'm happy for you." Avril said and hugged me.

"Yah totally happy, we gotta go." Angelina said and dragged Avril away.

"That was sufficiently odd." I said and turned to him.

"Whatever, they're just jealous." I smiled; nothing seemed to faze him.

First bell rang, he kissed me then we went off to class. I wouldn't see him again until we met up at lunch and walked to third period together. I was excited for some 'us' time during the assembly. The day flew by; before I knew it I was holding hands with my wonderful boyfriend going to lunch.

"The usual spot?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. We made our way to our spot, where I'd sat with him, Tony, and Kam on the first day. As I sat next to him he pulled me into his lap. I looked up and kissed him, it grew deeper until we started making out.

Thank God we were alone.

**Angelina POV**

How could Julia get _Eli?_ She was so plain! I'm so much better looking then she is he was obviously blind. Every time he so much as looked at her I wanted to puke.

"We have to break them up." I said as Avril and I sat at our table.

"Why? I think they're kinda cute." She replied. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly.

"You know I love him!" I hissed. _Finally_ she got serious.

"Oh, that's why you were so mad. Well what do you propose to do?" She asked as she watched _them_ walk through the cafeteria hand in hand.

"I have an idea." I said and smiled hugely. She was on my side all the way. Julia was going down.


	7. Fight For You

**Chapter 7**

**Eli POV**

Julia

"Oh look Eli, your _ex girlfriend_ is back!" Angelina cackled. I'd never seen Eli more uncomfortable or pissed off.

"Get the hell off of _my _boyfriend you bitch!" The whole gym got quiet. She stood up, obviously not liking what I'd just said.

"_Please,_ Julia you're new. That's why he likes you-" She cut her off.

"No, it's because I'm not some dumb skank groping his leg." The second the words left Julia's mouth Angelina jumped her and all hell broke loose.

Man, Julia was _pissed._ As soon as Angelina jumped her they fell on top of Tony and Kam.

"Get 'em off get 'em off!" Tony shouted as Julia missed Angelina and punched him in the back of the head. I pulled Julia away as some upperclassmen grabbed Angelina.

"That's enough!" I snapped as Julia tried to get free. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple teachers coming towards us. "Julia stop, or we'll just get in more trouble." She stopped fighting and glared at Angelina.

"She hit me first! Mrs. Bean I'm serious!" Angelina wailed.

"I want _all _of you in my office. NOW." We were in trouble deep. I held Julia around the waist as the upperclassmen that stopped Angelina, Tony, Kam, Avril, Angelina, Julia, and I went to the principal's office.

**Julia POV**

All of us sat in a bitter silence as we awaited our sentence.

"Dude guys I'm gonna get grounded till I'm 47." Tony said clearly freaking out. Kam looked like he was gonna die.

"I think you're exaggerating just a bit." Eli said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever lover boy! Your parents won't get the call they're probably busy, mine definitely will. Then I'm dead like in a coffin in a hearse!"

"Calm down seriously. I got this." I said and rolled my eyes. Everyone gets in trouble some time; he couldn't always be the golden child.

We were called into the office, Angelina and I both got suspended starting Tuesday. She got longer, because everyone except Avril swore she hit me first. Since we obviously outnumbered Avril, she got in trouble too. Only a detention but it made me feel a little better.

"At least you can still take me to the dance tonight." I sighed as all of us walked out of the office.

"I already told you, I'm not going to the damn dance!" He snapped. I was taken aback; I didn't think it was possible for him to get angry with someone, least of all me.

"What's your problem?"

"Right now, you. Quit nagging me about the God damn dance." He said.

"Fine. I'll see you when I'm done with being suspended, for now you can have this back." I pulled the ring he gave me off of my finger and handed it to him.

"Julia… don't do this."

"I just did it, see ya Eli." I turned on my heel and walked away from him, fighting tears the whole way home.

As soon as I evaded my parents' interrogations I slipped into my room, locked the door and cried. I threw myself on my bed with my pillow over my head. I'd never cried so hard, not when my father died or when Angelina insulted me. For some reason those didn't even measure up to what I was feeling.

I'd get over this; I always did in the end. I'd had my share of heartbreaks and I'd always gotten past them. Past lovers though they left their scars, the deepest one was Eli. We hadn't been dating long at all, and I was hurting. I guess that's because I let myself get too attached. I had to stop doing that with people; they always leave in the end anyways.

"Okay, I've been listening to you sob over this kid for two hours now. Open up and let me in." My step brother Gage demanded as he pounded on my door. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the door sluggishly and opened it. He was holding a hangar and a dress bag.

"Look, you liked this guy a lot I get that. But if you stay here and mope while those bitches that you jumped at school are having fun then you're officially disowned. Put this on, do your hair and whatever else girls do for danes. Then find some shoes. I'm dragging your sorry ass up there so you have fun.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as he shoved the dress at me.

"Because now you're my little sister, and as the nail lady with the boobs said in that movie you like, steal the bastard back." I laughed and shut the door so I could get dressed.

**Lol. So I wanted Julia's step brother to have a bigger part in this so I brought him in at the last second to be awesome. Anyhoo, the 'nail lady with the boobs' was supposed to be Paulette from Legally Blonde XD I'm probly the only one that remembered she said that… I have no life. Haha I hope you guys likes this:D**


	8. Without You

**Chapter 7**

**Eli POV**

Julia

"Oh look Eli, your _ex girlfriend_ is back!" Angelina cackled. I'd never seen Eli more uncomfortable or pissed off.

"Get the hell off of _my _boyfriend you bitch!" The whole gym got quiet. She stood up, obviously not liking what I'd just said.

"_Please,_ Julia you're new. That's why he likes you-" She cut her off.

"No, it's because I'm not some dumb skank groping his leg." The second the words left Julia's mouth Angelina jumped her and all hell broke loose.

Man, Julia was _pissed._ As soon as Angelina jumped her they fell on top of Tony and Kam.

"Get 'em off get 'em off!" Tony shouted as Julia missed Angelina and punched him in the back of the head. I pulled Julia away as some upperclassmen grabbed Angelina.

"That's enough!" I snapped as Julia tried to get free. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple teachers coming towards us. "Julia stop, or we'll just get in more trouble." She stopped fighting and glared at Angelina.

"She hit me first! Mrs. Bean I'm serious!" Angelina wailed.

"I want _all _of you in my office. NOW." We were in trouble deep. I held Julia around the waist as the upperclassmen that stopped Angelina, Tony, Kam, Avril, Angelina, Julia, and I went to the principal's office.

**Julia POV**

All of us sat in a bitter silence as we awaited our sentence.

"Dude guys I'm gonna get grounded till I'm 47." Tony said clearly freaking out. Kam looked like he was gonna die.

"I think you're exaggerating just a bit." Eli said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever lover boy! Your parents won't get the call they're probably busy, mine definitely will. Then I'm dead like in a coffin in a hearse!"

"Calm down seriously. I got this." I said and rolled my eyes. Everyone gets in trouble some time; he couldn't always be the golden child.

We were called into the office, Angelina and I both got suspended starting Tuesday. She got longer, because everyone except Avril swore she hit me first. Since we obviously outnumbered Avril, she got in trouble too. Only a detention but it made me feel a little better.

"At least you can still take me to the dance tonight." I sighed as all of us walked out of the office.

"I already told you, I'm not going to the damn dance!" He snapped. I was taken aback; I didn't think it was possible for him to get angry with someone, least of all me.

"What's your problem?"

"Right now, you. Quit nagging me about the God damn dance." He said.

"Fine. I'll see you when I'm done with being suspended, for now you can have this back." I pulled the ring he gave me off of my finger and handed it to him.

"Julia… don't do this."

"I just did it, see ya Eli." I turned on my heel and walked away from him, fighting tears the whole way home.

As soon as I evaded my parents' interrogations I slipped into my room, locked the door and cried. I threw myself on my bed with my pillow over my head. I'd never cried so hard, not when my father died or when Angelina insulted me. For some reason those didn't even measure up to what I was feeling.

I'd get over this; I always did in the end. I'd had my share of heartbreaks and I'd always gotten past them. Past lovers though they left their scars, the deepest one was Eli. We hadn't been dating long at all, and I was hurting. I guess that's because I let myself get too attached. I had to stop doing that with people; they always leave in the end anyways.

"Okay, I've been listening to you sob over this kid for two hours now. Open up and let me in." My step brother Gage demanded as he pounded on my door. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the door sluggishly and opened it. He was holding a hangar and a dress bag.

"Look, you liked this guy a lot I get that. But if you stay here and mope while those bitches that you jumped at school are having fun then you're officially disowned. Put this on, do your hair and whatever else girls do for danes. Then find some shoes. I'm dragging your sorry ass up there so you have fun.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as he shoved the dress at me.

"Because now you're my little sister, and as the nail lady with the boobs said in that movie you like, steal the bastard back." I laughed and shut the door so I could get dressed.

**Lol. So I wanted Julia's step brother to have a bigger part in this so I brought him in at the last second to be awesome. Anyhoo, the 'nail lady with the boobs' was supposed to be Paulette from Legally Blonde XD I'm probly the only one that remembered she said that… I have no life. Haha I hope you guys likes this:D**


	9. She's The One

**Chapter 8**

**Eli POV**

I missed her more then I could bear. I laid on my bed, just glowering at my ceiling. I'd made the biggest mistake of my life yelling at her like I did. For some reason my parents blared some stupid cheesy love song. I could hear it all the way in my room; I wished I had a pair of canceling headphones…

_You know I can't smile without you… I can't laugh and I can't sing I'm finding it hard to do anything…_

What the hell? Were they trying to tell me something? Make me feel worse? I clutched the ring I'd given her harder in my hand. The song kept playing and playing… and playing and playing. That's when I realized what I had to do.

I forced myself out of bed and got dressed in the most formal stuff I owned. Which was just my jacket I wore everywhere, a shirt and dark skinny jeans, I'd probably look normal but I didn't care. I just needed to make things right with Julia.

**Julia POV**

"Gage I'm ready!" I shouted as I staggered out of my room. He really wasn't helping me; I didn't have a lot of friends. Tony and Kam were my kinda sorta ex boyfriend's best friends so they didn't count. Avril and Angelina now despised me, I'm pretty sure those popular girls that don't talk to me anymore won't even look at me.

"You clean up good Jules." Gage said as he forced himself off the couch. "I'm taking Kid to that dance thing!" He shouted and dragged me out before my mom started taking pictures. Why he called me Kid, I'll never know. I was only a few years younger then he was.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go so I can get this over with." I sighed as I tried walking to my side of the car. Gage laughed as I almost fell on my face. "Seriously why'd you rush me? I could've found lower shoes!"

"Because your dance ends in an hour right?"

"So?"

"So you need to go out and have fun." He replied as he pulled into the school.

"You're having Coral over again aren't you?" I didn't even have to ask, I already knew the answer to this one. Coral was his long time girlfriend; she was at our parents' wedding and was over almost every night. I'd made it a point that they don't fool around when I'm home seeing as his room is next to mine and the walls are pretty thin if you catch my drift.

"I am but that's not why I'm sending you out, now go before I run you over." I rolled my eyes as I struggled to get out of the car. "And Kid, have fun. I'm serious."

"Thanks." I muttered as I made my way into the school. I got a ton of looks and glares from Avril and Angelina. I sighed, this dance was gonna suck even though it looked like a ton of fun.

I went over and sat against the wall with a really pretty yet really gothic looking girl.

"So, you're the girl dating Eli right?" She asked and looked up at me.

"I was, now I'm just the girl that kicked Angelina's ass." I replied and sunk down next to her.

"Well what happened?" I told her about our fight, and how my brother had forced me to come. We talked more; it seemed that we had a lot in common. Her name was Zora. We loved rating guys as they walked by, giggle snorting, and trashing Angelina. She was at the dance alone because her boyfriend Jordan had ditched her to get high and play Halo while mine was doing whatever. I found it kind of funny but didn't say. The last thing I needed was more enemies.

"Hey, you said Eli wasn't planning on coming right?" She asked as we both stood up, the slow songs were finally over.

"I did."

"Then find a new guy! It won't be hard, you're gorgeous." I giggled. "I'm serious! Julia you're smokin'."

"Really? If I'm so gorgeous why didn't Eli want to be my date for this thing?" I asked.

"Maybe he just needs help, like my ass monkey of a boyfriend." She replied and rolled her eyes.

"Cmon, I like this song, even though I'm not really into this kind of music." I said and we pushed our way through the masses of grinding and giggling teenagers until we found a spot. It was by the door, but that really didn't matter. We just needed our own space.

**Eli POV**

I hijacked my dad's car and got up to the school as fast as I could. Hopefully Julia was there, if not I was probly gonna make an ass out of myself for just showing up. I made my way towards the gym and looked around. It was dark and there were tons of people inside, any of them could be her.

I looked around for her, and after almost 10 minutes I made my way to the drink table. That's were I finally found her.

"You look amazing." I said. She jumped then glared at me.

"I thought you weren't going to the damn dance." She said.

"I guess I changed my mind, Julia I'm sorry. I'll do anything what do you want me to do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know Eli…" She sighed.

"Julia cmon, I'm lost without you. I can't smile or anything like that."

"It's not like you really smile to begin with. I'm gonna go back and hang out with Zora." She walked away from me, my heart throbbed. I walked out the door and put my ear buds in. I turned up my iPod and leaned against the school.

The sound of my own music made me feel a bit better about being rejected. I looked over lazily and saw the door fling open. I moved out of the way as it smacked the wall. My enemy, David, was pulling Julia out of the school. I pulled my ear buds out as she pulled her hand back and smacked him in the face.

"You BITCH!" He shouted and went to hit her back. I got between them and caught his fist before he came close to touching her.

"Eli!" She shouted. Her voice shook.

"Yeah, he'll definitely save you Julia." He said and smirked at me. "Your little girlfriend's pretty hot; I thought I'd take her off your hands for awhile." That did it. I punched him as hard as possible. He took me down with him, he had an advantage-he was taller-but I was faster.

"Guys knock it off!" Julia cried and pushed us apart. I had a bleeding lip and my right eye throbbed, but I was okay. David spit in front of us, glared at Julia then at me, and stalked off. I glared after him.

"That was… amazing Eli."

"So how're you gonna thank me?" I asked as I wiped the blood away from my lip.

"Well… I dono maybe like this?" She replied. She grabbed my shoulders, pulled me close, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Dude! Quit mackin' on my sister!" Someone shouted. We broke apart and Julia actually laughed.

"Sorry, I've gotta go." She kissed me quickly again before she turned back to who I was pretty sure was her step brother.

"I think this is yours Julia." I said and tossed the ring to her. She caught it easily and slipped it back on her ring finger, right where it would stay.


	10. Birthday Part 1

**Before I start this one I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and subscribing. The words of encouragement have really helped me :D Anyhoo, I forgot to post it last chapter but here's Julia's dress and stuff:**

**.com/cgi/set?id=22571161**

**Chapter 9**

**Eli POV**

_There she was, my beautiful Julia, leaning against our rock in the park. She smiled and beckoned me closer, I happily obliged. As soon as the distance between us closed she kissed me deeply._

"_I love you Eli." She said as she kissed down my neck._

"_Are you sure you wanna…" She knew what I meant._

"_Of course I am, I love you." She kissed me again and we fell back onto the grass. The kiss grew deeper and deeper. Suddenly she pulled away, pulling her tank top up._

"_Eli… wake up." She said just as I went to kiss her again. Suddenly we were doused with water, colder then anything from an unknown source_.

My eyes fly open and I cry out. Julia was on top of me, Kam and Tony were standing by my bed.

"What the hell guys?" I spluttered.

"Seriously, you got me too." Julia said and rolled her eyes. "Morning." She leaned down and kissed me. We'd been dating for almost four months. I couldn't believe it.

"What time is it?" I asked exhaustedly. Julia reached over and grabbed my alarm clock, Tony took it from her.

"It's like ten." He said and tossed it back to her.

"Why would I want it now?" She asked and reached over me and set it back on a table.

"I dono, I'm not the girl who's making Eli _very happy_ right now." He said and smirked. Her mouth was left hanging and she blushed deeply which caused both Tony and Kam to laugh their asses off.

"Maybe I should get off?" She asked. I gave her a look then pushed her down next to me. She giggled and kissed me again.

"Happy birthday love." She whispered and smiled.

"Could you guys get married already? Jeebus it's like you're waiting to be out of high school!" Kam sighed and we laughed.

"We are married; I even have the ring to prove it." Julia giggled and held her left hand out.

"Ooh that's great wedding ring, I'm sure your kids will love it." Tony laughed.

"Well _I_ like it." Julia said and blew hair out of her face.

"So why are you guys over here at ten in the morning?" I asked. I was kind of pissed they'd interrupted my dream about Julia right when it was getting to the good part.

"So it's your birthday, my parents gave me these keys to a house in Wasaga Beach… I figured we'd go up north, hang out… celebrate then come home tomorrow." Tony said and grinned.

"How're we getting there?" I asked.

"I have a license and Kam's got a car, even if it's the crappiest thing on four wheels."

"Hey! Pearl is _not_ a crappy car! She's an amazing lady." Kam said.

"I'll get dressed and we can go." They cleared out of my room and I hurried to get ready.

Ten minutes later I walked downstairs. They were all assembled on a couch; Julia playing with her hair, Tony lying with his legs flung over the back face flushed, and Kam spacing out.

"So who's all invited to this birthday party you guys are throwing for me?" I asked and sat next to Julia. She immediately sat on my lap and took my hand.

"Just Carla and Casey." Tony said. Carla and Casey were twins, both tall and tan. Beautiful, but not in the way Julia was. They were all perfect for each other.

"That's fun." I said.

"We should go; they're expecting us by 11 and its 10:30." Tony said and flipped back. He ended up landing hard on his ass and he yelped. Julia giggled as he got up and herded us all out to Kam's car.

As soon as all of us were in and strapped in Kam took off towards Carla and Casey's. As soon as we picked them up, Kam's tiny car went from small to unbelievably cramped.

"This has been a _great_ birthday road trip thing guys." I said sarcastically as Kam turned too sharply and I had Julia, Tony, and Carla all pressed against me.

"Oh cmon, it's not _that_ bad." Julia said as we were smushed together again.

"Yah… it kinda is. Sorry dude. Kam HURRY UP!" Tony hissed.

It was only a couple more hours of yelling at Kam, rest stop breaks, and crashing into each other we _finally_ got to Wasaga Beach.

"Guys, tonight is gonna be _awesome_!" Tony said as we all climbed out of the car.

I couldn't help but feel he was right, I could tell we wouldn't forget this weekend.


	11. Birthday Part 2

**Chapter 10**

**Eli POV**

"Alright, we're gonna go get stuff… you two _stay._" Kam said as he and Casey raced out to Pearl. It was funny, both of them ran about the same speed. Neither of them were the most athletic people ever.

"And stay fully clothed got it?" Tony asked as Carla dragged him out and slammed the door.

"God he's an ass." Julia sighed and sat with me on a couch. I had to admit, this place wasn't as sweet as Tony described it.

For starters; it was tiny and it was one of those houses that was right over the beach on a really tall hill. Not hill that you can easily run down, it was tall and scared the hell out of almost all of us when we went in. There was some awesome stuff in it though, a rather large stereo system and TV. But I couldn't help thinking that they would send us plummeting to our dooms.

"So are you having the best birthday ever yet?" Julia asked and flinched as the house creaked a little.

"Maybe if we go outside it will." I took her hand and we both semi ran out the door as the house creaked again.

She laughed. "If we die from that house falling, I really hope I'm with you or it won't be worth it."

"I think we should just stay down here till the house falls then hijack Pearl and drive home." I replied and she giggled.

"And what about the others?"

"They'd probly be in the house." She giggled again knowing I didn't mean any of that.

"So if I asked you to go back up to the scary creaky house and pick a bedroom you'd go with me?" She asked and gave me the look I knew I could never turn down.

"Alright, but if we fall and die it was your fault." She rolled her eyes and smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

We got up to the house, and still we were alone. She led me through the one hallway the place had, it was lined with doors. She opened one; it turned out to be a bathroom, a kinda nasty bathroom. I laughed as she wrinkled her nose and pulled me away from it.

"How about this one?" She asked as she opened another door. I had to admit, it was nicer then the others. That meant it was ours.

"It's ours." I said. She shut the door, squealed, ran, and jumped on the bed. She laid down on her back and laughed. "Are you just gonna stand there?" I walked over and laid next to her. I kissed her deeply and pulled her on top of me, she kissed me deeper. Before I knew it, her hands pulled at my shirt. I sat up and looked at her.

"Happy birthday?" She asked and blushed.

"You sure?" She nodded and kissed me again. Holy crap my dream was seriously coming true!

We were getting more and more intimate so to speak; I pressed my body closer to hers and kissed down her neck. She'd just gotten her shirt and mine off when Tony burst through the door.

"Oh my GOD! GUYS!" He shouted. Julia shrieked and pulled her shirt back on, I just stared at him.

"Why didn't you put a fricken sock on the door?" He asked and did some spazzy thing with his arms.

"You should've said when you'd be home!" Julia shrieked and blushed deeply.

"What's goin' on?" Kam asked.

"My virgin eyes are no more!" Tony shouted. I rolled my eyes; he exaggerated to the point where it was kind of a cry for attention.

"Honey, your virgin eyes never were." Carla said as she pulled him away from the door.

"We should get dressed again." Julia said softly and bit her lip. I nodded as she pulled her shirt back over her head. I did the same and took her hand.

"Sorry, maybe we should've waited until later?"

"Yeah, that was… awkward." She sighed and got up.

"Um… Julia we kinda have a problem." She looked back then bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Take a cold shower and meet me outside." She kissed me quickly and left.

I was never going to hear the end of this.


	12. Birthday Part 3

**Chapter 11**

**Eli POV**

I walked down to the beach to find my best friends and my girlfriend waiting for me by the water. I snuck up behind Julia and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey there." She smiled and kissed me cheek.

"Everything taken care of?" Tony asked and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yep."

"You're not _up_ for anything or anyone right now?"

"Dude shut up." Kam said and punched his shoulder.

"Alright, alright whatever." Kam pushed him into the surf. "Cold cold thaaat's cold!" Julia laughed and pulled me over to a bench. She laid her legs across my lap and scooted closer.

"So are you having fun yet?" She asked and took my hand as I rested it on her knee.

"I am, I've got my best friends pushing each other into the water, and I've got you. What more could I want?" She smiled at the last part.

It started getting dark; Kam started getting wood for a bonfire-which I didn't want-and Tony disappeared somewhere. He reappeared in a matter of minutes.

"This is gonna be a big ass fire!" He shouted and doused the pathetic flames with gasoline then jumped back. It seemed to explode and got higher, all of a sudden Kam screamed. He was on fire. Julia was about as helpful as I was by ducking into my shoulder while I watched Tony tackle Kam into the water.

"I'm a hero!" He shouted as Kam glared at him.

"You set me on fire asshole! How are you a hero?"

"Temper temper!" Julia said and giggled. Casey was having a near panic attack as she inspected Kam's arm. "We'll go get something for him." Julia took my hand and took me back up to the cabin.

"You're smart." I said and kissed her as soon as we were safely alone. She pulled my shirt over my head and kissed me deeper. I put a sock on the door and locked it so history wouldn't repeat itself.

"Wait, we don't-"

"Don't worry love, I've got it taken care of." Her words and her smile made me forget everything.

**Julia POV**

I gasped and collapsed next to Eli.

"Happy birthday." I said and kissed his cheek. I moved closer and laid on his chest. I listened as the others came in, Kam was still pissed at Tony for setting him on fire and Tony didn't really care.

"Where'd they go?" Carla asked from the other room, Eli snickered.

"Holy crap." Tony said from outside the door. A shuffling of feet showed the others now accompanied him. "Eli scored!" They high fived and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna go sleep, I really don't care if Eli scored or not." Casey sighed and went into a bedroom with Carla.

"Dude cmon let's go play Halo." Kam said. "What's wrong?"

"They just had sex on my bed." Tony replied. Kam laughed his ass off as did we. "Not cool guys!"

**Sorry that it's so short! Don't worry I have some ideas for the future :D You'll just have to read on to see.**


	13. Pain

**Chapter 12**

**Eli POV**

"Eli you got a hearse!" Julia shouted and ran out in front of it as I pulled up to school Monday morning. I stopped quickly and got out.

"You shouldn't run out in front of cars, you could get hurt." I smirked and pulled her into my arms. She kissed me quickly then went back to inspecting the car.

"Did you name it yet?" She asked as she looked inside.

"I was hoping you'd help me with that." I replied and watched her. She withdrew herself from the car and groaned. She slid down and sat on the ground with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked and knelt in front of her.

"Just a little nauseous, I'm alright." She said and cracked a smile.

"Are ya sure?" She nodded and stood up. She swayed a little; I caught her and set her upright. "Maybe you should go home for the day."

"I'm fine!" She snapped and walked away quickly.

"Girlfriend problems? I wouldn't be as moody you know." A sickeningly sweet voice purred from behind me. I turned around and found Angelina leaning over the hood of my car.

"We don't have problems; get the hell off my car." I replied and locked the doors.

"From where I was standing, it looks like you do." I ignored her and walked into the school.

"Hey, I'm sorry I doubted you. If you say you're okay then you're okay." I said as I approached Julia's locker.

"Thanks for finally believing me." She said and bit her lip. "Just a cramp, I've gotta go I'll see you after class." With that she kissed my cheek and walked off to class.

**Julia POV**

It was hard to walk away from Eli without my gag reflex acting up. It makes me sound like a bitch, but I'd felt like crap for the past few days. After a couple minutes I couldn't keep it down, I ducked into the bathroom and threw up into a toilet.

"Maybe you're pregnant." A voice said from outside my stall. I wiped my mouth and flushed then opened the door.

"No, Zora I'm not pregnant." I replied and walked out.

"You keep puking though, and you did tell me you had sex."

"I'm on the pill, besides I don't feel like I'm pregnant. There's this pain…" I didn't continue, another jab came from my abdomen.

"Julia, hun you look really hot." She put her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine Zora! Why is everyone freaking out?" I hissed and grabbed my books.

"Don't get pissy with me! Maybe you _are_ pregnant…" She mumbled the last part as we walked to class together. I rolled my eyes as we entered the class. Another wave of nausea hit me as I thought about what she said in the bathroom.

What if she was right? How would I tell Eli? Could we keep a baby and stay together? I personally had little patience with kids-especially babies-and couldn't change a diaper at all. Vomit made me sicker just thinking about it and babies did that just as much as they cried. Another stabbing pain and my teacher's voice shook me from my terror. She kept coming in and out of focus though; I shut my eyes to make her go away.

"Julia I'm supposed to take you to the office." Zora said as she helped me out of my seat.

"Oh God what's wrong with me?" The pain kept coming back, but stronger every time. I felt myself get dragged somewhere and sat in a chair. Someone called 911; Zora stayed with me but took my phone.

"Noo I need that." I mumbled trying to get it back.

"I'm texting your boyfriend, relax." She said then handed it back to me. It buzzed in my hand and I opened it. I couldn't exactly read it, but it looked like he was coming for me.

**God I'm sorry it's so short! It's been a busy week, I promise more later!**


	14. Hospital

**Chapter 13**

**Eli POV**

"Dude its just appendicitis; they're totally sure what it is so she'll be fine." Tony said as he flipped through a medical magazine. I paced back and forth waiting for her to get done in surgery.

"They're lucky they got it out before the thing popped. Then she would've been screwed." The gothic girl Julia had befriended said from the corner of the waiting room.

"You're making him freak out more." Kam said quietly.

"Well I'm freaking out too! I hate hospitals and Julia's my best friend!"

"Okay okay! Everyone's freaking out! Shut up!" I snapped and sat down in a chair.

We waited, and waited, and waited. Finally after it seemed like forever she was taken to a room. I was the first one in; I sat in a chair next to her bed and took her hand. She woke up what felt like eons later, though it was only maybe a half an hour almost.

"Hey you." She said and smiled.

"How're you feeling?" I asked as she looked at everyone sitting around the bed.

"Oh, just sleepy and cut open." She giggled.

"You _did_ get cut open." Zora said and laughed with her.

"Why don'tcha take a nap? We're skipping school to see you anyways." Tony said and leaned back in the wheelchair he stole trying to balance it.

"Okay, love you." She said and kissed my hand. I smiled as she shut her eyes, within just a couple minutes she was asleep.

"Yes! I did it!" He whispered loudly.

"Hey, I'm just here to check the incision." A very young and _very _attractive doctor said as she walked in. Tony gaped at her then fell back.

"Ah! I think I broke my ass!" He shouted. "Can you fix it?" The doctor laughed as she checked under Julia's bandage.

"I think I can take a look." She replied and helped Tony up. As he left the room with her he looked back at us and grinned hugely. He returned twenty minutes later, in yet another wheelchair.

"Nice ride dude." Kam said.

"I got her number!" Tony shouted and high fived all of us except Julia. "867-5309, ohhh Jenny." Julia chose the perfect time to reawaken.

"That's a song dumbass." She giggled.

"Pfft no it's that sexy doctor lady's number and her name! She likes my ass." Tony scoffed.

"Whatever stupid." Zora sighed from the corner. Right on cue the doctor returned.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Well I'm still a little sore but-" Tony began, the doctor glared and returned her gaze to Julia. I coughed to disguise a laugh.

"I'm sleepy, and I wanna go home." Julia replied and crossed her arms.

"You look like you're healing up excellently; you can go home in the next couple days." I sighed in relief. Her doctor left and shut the door behind her.

"Just in time too, it's our six month anniversary Saturday."

"Six months… wow." I replied stupidly.

"I know I've never been happier." She said and squeezed my hand.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Zora said and smiled.

I couldn't have agreed with her more.

**Okay, kinda sucky chapter I know. I promise I'll make the last couple chapters awesome. This fanfic is almost over, when school starts I'll try and post another one or a one shot here and there so I won't be gone forever.**


	15. Nightmare

**Chapter 14**

**Julia POV**

Gage picked me up from the hospital the next day. I rested up at home for another and by Wednesday I was back to school. The week flew by, I hung out with Eli and Zora, sometimes Tony or Kam were with us along with their girlfriends. Zora and Jordan broke up; she was depressed about it and cried on the phone while I comforted her for a whole night.

"Are you excited to go out with Prince Charming?" Zora asked as she laid on my bed Saturday afternoon.

"Do fish have teeth?" I replied giddily.

"Do they…?" She asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Anyhoo, _nothing_ is going to ruin our perfect night." I stood up and turned around so she could see what I was wearing.

"Why are you wearing a sweater?"

"It's like the middle of March why wouldn't I?" She wouldn't stop giving me a look.

"Isn't it gonna get kinda hot in that hearse of his?" She asked and stuck her tongue out at me. I giggled and snorted.

"That's very true." I said and bit my lip. My door flung open revealing my brother and my boyfriend.

"Your _babe_ is here for you Kid." Gage said and chuckled as he walked away.

"Babe?" Eli asked. Zora snorted, I turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry! I was talking to Gage while you were in the shower… I kinda called Eli your babe." She said and laughed again.

"You're a dork, and I'm not tryin' to be a bitch but Coral's gonna be here tonight so skedaddle." I said as the three of us walked out of my room.

"Gotcha, call me tonight and give me details." Zora said and hugged me as she walked out.

"She's a nice kid." Gage said as he channel surfed.

"Yep, I'll be back later. Be good." I kissed his forehead and left with Eli. He opened my door for me then went around to the driver's side. "So what's the plan?" I asked as I cranked up Dead Hand, Your Paisley Jacket was on.

"You know how you're beyond obsessed with Adam Lambert?" He asked, I nodded. He sat up in his seat and pulled out two large sticks of paper. "We're gonna go see him in concert tonight." I squealed and threw my arms around him.

"Where'd you even get the tickets?" I asked and sat back.

"I know a guy; anyways… we should get going the concert's only four hours away." He replied.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." I leaned in and kissed him.

**Eli POV**

The date was going great, if Julia found out how I really got the tickets though… that'd ruin everything.

"Was it hard to get them?" She asked while she fidgeted around excitedly.

"No not really." I replied as I tried to keep my eyes away from her and on the road.

"Where'd you get them?"

"Julia enough with the questions please, I told you I know a guy." I said and sped up.

"Alright, stop acting so suspicious then." She replied and started looking at the people in the other cars.

I'd stolen them from a friend of my dad's; she owns the radio station that was giving them away. Thankfully Julia's brother banned the station before she knew about the contest.

"Whataya think about the name Morty for the hearse?" I asked.

"I like it."

"So did I mention we're front row at the concert?" She didn't answer so I looked over at her, she was texting. A horrified expression crossed over her face and she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and pulled over.

"Elijah, tell me the absolute truth. How did you get those tickets?" She had never looked this serious, it almost scared me.

"From a friend of my dad's, she was gonna let me win them myself but I… kinda… took them." I replied and looked down.

"Thanks for the _amazing_ anniversary date." She spat and shoved the tickets back at me.

"Julia don't go." I said and reached for her arm. She stepped out of Morty and stormed away. I got out and went after her, as soon as I was in reach I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and yanked away.

"Why? Because I got you tickets-" She whipped around and glared at me again.

_If looks could kill…_

"You didn't _get_ me tickets, or _win_ me tickets! You _**stole **_them Eli!" She shouted.

"I wanted to make you happy; but you're too God damn impossible!" I yelled back. By this time we were in each other's faces, venom coating every word.

"Really. I'm impossible? Then maybe I should just get the fuck out of here!" She snapped and turned away from me. Just like that she walked away; I got back in my car and drove away from her.

I hit up a couple gas stations, getting gas and other necessities for dealing with the fight. I was driving home when I saw her again; she was walking down the street obviously lost.

She'd never had to walk home alone before; strangely enough she was only a block or two from my house. I pulled over and started walking towards her. I was so far away; I didn't want to rush over though. Then she'd probably get even more pissed at me, if that was even possible right then.

Neither of us could've predicted what would happen next. A giant car swerved onto the road as she started crossing. As soon as she got to the middle of the small street they collided. I screamed for her louder then I'd ever had to in my life, but it didn't matter. What was done was done.

I sprinted over to her and got on my knees next to her.

"Julia I'm so sorry." I said and slid my arm under her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Eli it hurts… I-" She couldn't finish it. She coughed, blood splattered on my shirt, she couldn't breathe and was bleeding internally. People shuffled towards us, I heard someone call an ambulance. I pushed her dark hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You're gonna be okay Julia, keep your eyes open." I pleaded with her; her eyes seemed to get heavier and heavier. "Please stay awake for me." Tears sprung in my eyes.

"Eli I love… I love… you." She whispered.

"Julia I love you too, don't leave me." I replied and held her face in my hand.

"It's time for me to go, I'm so sorry." Her eyes grew dim, and in that moment she died in my arms. I was numb as I cradled her body close to mine, afraid that if she was taken from me I'd lose a part of myself. Eventually though, someone did take her.

Someone pulled me up and helped me back to Morty, whoever it was even drove me home then left. I fell asleep quickly, praying that what just happened was all a terrible nightmare that I'd wake up from in a matter of hours. Too bad it wasn't.


	16. Gone Forever

**Chapter 15**

**Julia POV**

All I could feel was pain. I heard the car but I ignored it, hoping they'd stop. They didn't. I felt the car run me down, my bones shattered under the impact. I moaned in pain as I got myself on my back. In seconds it seemed Eli was at my side, holding me carefully. I felt safer in his arms.

"Eli it hurts… I-" I started coughing. There was something wet and warm flowing from my mouth. Blood, I could see it on Eli's shirt. I licked my lips and let the taste of copper and iron keep me from crying. I needed to be strong for him. I was so unaware of my surroundings; I tried breathing in Eli's sweet scent. I only got a bit of it before I coughed again. It was comforting nonetheless.

"You're gonna be okay Julia, keep your eyes open." He sounded so heartbroken. My eyes kept fighting to shut on me. "Please stay awake for me."

"El I love…" I couldn't even talk. "I love… you." I whispered and took another painful breath.

"Julia I love you too, don't leave me." He replied and cupped my face in his hand. It was warm, or I was just really cold.

"It's time for me to go, I'm so sorry." I couldn't see Eli anymore, it scared me, just a bright warm light. I couldn't take the pain anymore, I went to the light. The relief was instant, I was safe.

**Eli POV**

It'd been a week since it'd happened. She was dead, murdered, it was my fault. I hadn't left my room since I was carried in by a stranger. A soft knock sounded at my door every so often, it was like Julia's knock. I sat up, but when I saw who it was I laid back. My nightmare would never end; a world without her wasn't worth living in.

"Eli, her funeral's today. You've gotta go." Tony said as he forced the door open. He, Kam, Carla, Casey, Gage, Zora… even Julia's ex best friend Avril were standing in the doorway; all clad in black for mourning.

"I can't, you don't understand."

"You have no idea how much you meant to her, she loved you and she'd want you to be there." Gage said in a thick voice.

"But it was my fault." I replied. He came and sat at the end of the bed.

"Fuck, if we thought it was your fault she's gone we wouldn't be here. Now get your ass dressed. I didn't drag you back here for you to just lay here forever." He said.

"Please Eli? We all miss her, but not as much as you do." Avril said.

"Who the _hell_ are you to say anything about her! You stood by while that bitch Angelina tortured her every fucking day! You sat there while she was all over me in the gym, you knew it would hurt her but you didn't give a damn!" I shouted as I sat up. She turned into Zora and started bawling.

"It's not like-"

"Not like you had a fucking choice? Bullshit, it wasn't hard to be nice to her and you two _chose_ not to!" I shook a little, I couldn't tell if it was because I hadn't eaten in a week or because I was pissed.

"Stop taking everything out on them, visitation already started. The ceremony is in an hour." Gage said and got up. I laid my head in my hands and gripped my hair. "We'll wait." They shut the door and walked downstairs. I knew they wouldn't let me rot here like I was planning so I got dressed in all black like they were in. I stumbled down the stairs.

"I'm ready." I mumbled. They led me outside to Pearl, Gage, Avril, and Zora were in a different car along with Gage's girlfriend Coral. I clenched and unclenched my fists the whole way to the funeral home. When we arrived I looked up and sighed.

_Of course, they'd bury her with my dad's funeral home._

The whole group of us walked in, I was mentally preparing myself to see her in a casket. I didn't think I'd be able to do it. We went in to the visitation room, there were flowers around her. Beautiful red and white roses, everything she loved. There were pictures and cards everywhere as well.

"Go ahead and go see her or just sit down, it's gonna start soon." Gage said and cleared his throat while he sat down with Coral. The others waited and mingled, I couldn't wait any longer. I'd never been to a funeral for someone I was close to; I didn't think she'd look very different. I was so wrong.

I approached her, hoping it'd look like she was sleeping. She was too peaceful, too still. I sucked in a quick breath; she was still as beautiful as when she was alive. I laid my hand over her cheek and blinked hard, I wouldn't let them see how much I was really dying inside.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you faster, Julia I love you." She couldn't tell me she loved me back, she never would again because I killed her. Her porcelain skin was so cold, her lips so white… unnatural for her. I took her cold hand in mine and bit my lip it was eerily comforting how she still had my ring on her finger. I should've stopped her from walking, by now we would've made up after our fight. Kissed and made up.

"Eli you've gotta sit down so we can let others go see her." Zora whispered and looked away from the casket. I let her walk me to a seat; I didn't look at anyone or anything. Just stared past everything, I was just sitting in my own world per se. I couldn't help but flash back to memories of us.

The first time I saw her, when she whacked me with a sketch pad, when I first saw her cry, when I first kissed her, when I gave her my ring, our first fight, the first time we had sex, among countless others. I couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her eyes, her kindness, her fierceness… all of her good qualities. Hell _all_ of her qualities, there was nothing bad about her.

The ceremony started, everyone said a few words. I didn't go up because I absolutely couldn't. If it was possible for a person to be in more pain the person would be dead. I should be dead for what I've caused.

The ceremony ended as quickly as it started. We all were herded out to our cars where we drove to the cemetery. There was a grave already dug for her, her casket closed and ready to go. People carried her out and lowered her in the ground. I took a rose and went to the hole.

"I'm so sorry Julia, I'll always love you." I said and tossed it down. They started burying her, I stayed where I was. Every mound of earth that hit the wood of the casket lid was like a stab to the heart. When it was finished and packed in I felt like I was literally dying.

"Gage and Tony are taking people home, are you ready yet?" Avril asked softly from behind me.

"No, go ahead without me." I sank to my knees in front of the tomb stone. I traced her name over and over again with my finger. I missed her more then I could stand though she was right below me. I didn't know how long I was there, but it started storming when my knees got stiff.

"I've gotta go love, I'll see you soon." I said and got up. I turned to find my parents behind me.

"It's time to go home son." My father said as my mother wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me back to the car. They drove home carefully, every now and then stealing concerned looks at me in the back seat. I just stared out at the rain, Julia loved the rain. She told me once that she'd always wanted someone to run to and kiss in the rain; she never got that with me.

"Are you gonna be okay honey?" My mother asked as we ducked into the house.

"Maybe I dono, I'm going to bed." I turned and walked up the stairs from them and went into the bathroom. I splashed cold water and looked up in the mirror. An orange bottle of pills sat on the counter, taunting me. Begging to be taken. I grabbed the bottle then snuck them into my room.

I shut the door carefully while I played with the bottle. If I took enough, I'd be with Julia sooner then later. I picked up her picture off of my night stand and looked at it. It almost mocked me, she was so beautiful and lively in it. I opened the bottle and shook a few pills out.

"Here's to us sweetheart."

**Tomorrow is the last chapter er… epilogue! Yah! I'm so relieved I might be finishing this before school starts Tuesday! I got this! Haha. Hope you liked this one :D**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Eli POV**

I woke up to the sound of machines beeping and the sound of voices around me.

_Death shouldn't be this loud… _I thought as I opened my eyes. I was in a white room, when my eyes finally focused I saw my friends, Julia's brother, and my family all standing around.

"Oh thank God." Someone breathed and hugged me.

"What the hell?" I asked and pushed myself up in the bed so I was sitting.

"I know you just lost her, but we did too. None of us took a bunch of sleeping pills about it!" Tony snapped while he paced with Kam. If I didn't feel like shit I would've laughed.

"Lay off kid, he's hurting just as much." Gage snapped.

"Eli, we're taking you to a therapist about this." My mother said softly. My eyes widened, she thought I was _crazy_? Grief stricken yes, but _crazy_? No.

"No, no I can deal with this myself." I protested. My voice didn't sound like it should, it was too scratchy. Damn modern medicine… it couldn't save Julia but it had kept me alive? Her killer? Life was screwed up.

"Obviously you can't, you just tried to commit suicide." My dad said from the doorway. The look he gave me made wish the pills had kicked in faster.

"When can I go home?" I asked. I was so emotionless, so disappointed. I'd failed her again.

"In a couple hours, just try and rest." My mother said and kissed my forehead as she ushered everyone out. I got sympathetic looks from all that passed which really sucked, I didn't need that. I needed Julia.

I let my eyes shut and I drifted off, I started having the nightmare though… Julia walking away, Julia getting hit, then dying in my arms. Over and over again. This time it was different though.

"_Eli." A voice called. I turned around. Everything was so bright; I knew what was playing out in the scene under me. It was at one of the worst parts-there were many-Julia being taken from me. Her eyes dim, lifeless, and her body cold._

"_Eli listen to me." The voice called again. This time much closer. I turned around again, there she was. She looked radiant, angelic, dressed in all white._

"_Julia." I breathed. I was stuck in awe watching her glide over to me._

"_You need to go on living without me."_

"_I can't, losing you was like losing a limb or another vital organ. I don't deserve to live without you."_

"_People lose those all the time Eli, then they get prosthetics and move on." She replied. By this time we were face to face. "You'll find a prosthetic that's so much better to you then I ever was and ever could be."_

"_I love you." I said as she wrapped her arms around me tightly._

"_I love you too, that's why I have to go now." She replied and pecked me on the lips. "You'll be okay, this wasn't your fault remember that." With those last few words she was gone._

A few hours later my family came and took me home. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream, about what she'd said.

_You'll find a prosthetic that's so much better to you then I ever was and ever could be._

That sentence stuck with me the whole way home. I went into my room and laid down on my bed as soon as we got home. Stuff was taken from me, I knew that would happen.

I wouldn't be getting my math compass, any pills, or sharp objects until my parents were sure I wouldn't kill myself. I sighed as I fell asleep again; surprisingly there weren't any nightmares this time. I was afraid of what would happen when I got to school the next morning.

I woke up and got ready like I always did, I skipped eating and drove to school in Morty. I took the long way, if I went down the street she died on I'd lose it. I parked and found everyone that was in my hospital room-minus Gage, plus Carla and Casey-waiting for me.

"They're having a memorial for her today after English, she's getting a tree." Tony said. He was surprisingly serious. "They want all of us there."

"I guess you'll drag me there anyways." I sighed.

"Why are you acting like it's such a huge hassle for you to do anything that involves her?" Zora snapped.

"You wouldn't get it."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated! God dammit leave me alone." I turned and walked into the school alone. I spaced through all my classes, none of my teachers seemed to care, or I didn't notice their useless attempts to get my attention.

After third period I just went to hide. I couldn't face everyone yet, especially when I'd be eating alone. I waited until the bell rang then my friends came and found me. All of us went to Julia's memorial together.

We helped pick a spot in front of the school then watched as teachers planted a tree. She would've laughed at the tree, while she said something that made me laugh and kiss her without anyone seeing. People-most of who weren't even close to her-got up to say a few words. I was last, which was fitting for me. I walked to the tree and picked up the picture they had of her.

"She was the most real, kindest, beautiful girl I've ever met. She's always with me, I loved her, and I'll miss her till I die." I couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't make me start crying like a girl.

I started walking down to the crowd of people surrounding the small tree. We were dismissed and everyone walked in, I waited until all the teachers were gone and ran to the parking lot, got into Morty and drove home as fast as I could. I rushed in and threw myself on a couch. My life really sucked. An hour or so passed, my mother came home oddly cheery.

"Eli you're home early, great I can tell you the news now!" She trilled and smiled excitedly at me.

"News?"

"We're transferring you to a new school next year! Degrassi High, it's closer so you won't be late ever again."

"You mean so I'm not reminded of Julia every day." I said.

"Well, that would be a plus. I don't want you to be depressed anymore it's for the best." I considered what she said. It'd be a new start, with new friends and a new rep to build. It seemed like a good idea.

"Sounds like a new start, I'm never gonna forget her though Ma."

"You never forget your first love Elijah, trust me on that. You'll find someone else though, I did." I didn't question her further about this because of how vulnerable she looked.

I'd heard things about Degrassi, but I guessed it couldn't worse then facing the others year after year without Julia.

**I know I know the ending really sucked. A little bit of writer's block . Anyhoo, thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are/were the best readers ever! I'll be coming back soon with new stories, subscribe to me to know when I post it.**


End file.
